1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to communication calling systems and more specifically it relates to a telephone visual signaling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous communication calling systems have been provided that are adapted to example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,426,555 to Underkoffler; 4,578,542 to Alderman; 4,679,231 to Reichle; 4,707,855 to Pasinski et al; 4,747,133 to Valenzona et al; 4,800,438 to Yuter; 4,856,045 to Hoshina; 4,951,311 to Sterr; 4,953,205 to Yang; 5,012,507 to Leighton et al and 5,087,906 to Eaton et al. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.